Buttons are among the most common fasteners for garments such as shirts, dresses, skirts, pants, etc. Buttons are generally attached to a garment with a thin strand of thread that is looped through the holes in the button multiple times in a repeated fashion. The repeated looping of the strand acts together to form the equivalent of a reinforced thicker single strand. During manufacturing of garments, buttons are attached with machines that can rapidly sew the strand through the button's holes multiple times. However, buttons are prone to tearing away from garments through use over time, as well as breakage. The process of attachment of a new button or reattaching a button is quite laborious and time consuming. First, the thin thread must be put through the eye of a needle, and then the needle needs to pass through the button hole and garment multiple times. For example, a button with four attachment holes connected with the thin strand repeated four times would require sixteen needle passes. The difficulty of sewing on buttons dissuades many people from trying to attach new button, or reattach their separated buttons.
Thus, there exists a need for a button attachment system and method that is easy to use, and reduces the amount of time and effort required for attachment, or the reattachment of a button. There further exists a need to provide a button retention repair that has the appearance of a tailored button repair.